The Wild Generation
The Wild Generation (野生の世代;'' Yasei no Sedai'') is a term that refers to the ten top rookie pirates, with bounties over 100,000,000 who arrived passed the Red Line after the Whitebeard War, but before the end of the Timeskip (Whom are also referred as the Ten Nightmares '(十悪夢; Ju akuma)). This title is achieved due to the amount of damage they've done to Marine and World Government property and personnel. Ranging from invasions of Marine bases and government sanctioned lands to utter vandalism; and even physical harm, defeat and even the deaths of Marine and government personnel and are regarded as 'menaces' who appeared between the end of the Golden Age of Pirates and the beginning of the New Age. Overview Unlike the previous generation, (The Worst Generation (最悪の世代; ''Saiaku no Sedai) all "'''Supernovas" or "Super Rookies" have caused extreme amounts of damage, destruction, and even casualties to the Marines and World Government. Coincidentally, all members became involved in some way, at the G-17 Marine Raid. In adddition, all members entered the New World at different times, sometimes as far as years apart. Of the ten members, they are captains and possess abilities that mark them as extremely dangerous targets, It is widely believed that the generation was inspired by Monkey D. Luffy , thus making Shakuyaku's comment true about him inspiring the next generation of piracy. Another factor is, other than Chris and Hiro, all members of the Wild Generation had previously met or had been in contact, with Swift at some point. History Pre-Timeskip Jolly D. Chris Right from the start, Jolly D. Chris had been causing headaches for both the Marines and the World Government. His first notable crime was in helping a crew of pirates in dethroning a tyrant king that ruled his home island, Aspara. From there on out, Chris' crimes became more severe; with the complete destruction of a Marine base in North Blue, the invasion of Lucky 7 and defeat of its greatest Marine officer, Chance, and then finally the large scale assault on Marine branch, G-6, along with the defeat of Vice Admiral Tombstone Grim. After disbanding his crew in order to train for two years in order to become stronger for the New World, Chris became the apprentice of Shanks, who helped Chris to control his Haki. In the meantime, upon crossing into the New World with Shanks and his crew, and after amassing a 300,000,000 bounty, the World Government agreed to label Chris as one of The Wild Generation. And unlike many other members of this generation of pirates, Chris would not meet Jonathan D. Swift until later on in the upcoming year. Scott.D.Rio While relatively unknown at first and not drawing much attention to himself, it became apparent to the World Government that Rio was a dangerous element that needed to be stopped early before his true potential could take form. Needless to say, their worries were justified as his actions in the past year alone have amounted to Rio gaining world wide fame as a fearless pirate captain who has proven time and time again that he will cause the Three Powers one severe headache. His acts against them include him completely obliderating a Marine Base and defeating its feared Captain, Saser; launching an invasion of Riruk Kingdom alonside the Saiza Bounty Hunters; saving Water 7 from the Checkmate Pirates (which in itself wasn't a criminal act but the Marines were the ones who were supposed to stop them); and his most noteworthy achievement that gave him his 320,000,000 bounty, attacking the Tower of Judgment and not only rescuing Alidia Kosaka who was sentenced to death but also destroying the entire Island with his crew alongside the Kosaka Clan, not to mentiom him defeating two Vice Admiral opponents Apollo and Luis Von Delter (both of whom had never lost a fight up until this point). The World Government branded Rio as one of the Wild Generation after he returned to the scene two years later, cursing their own luck that he had survived his conflict with the Checkmate Pirates. Hiro Xanthe Hiro being a former marine, and now a pirate, quite literally took the entire world by storm by showing up out of seemingly nowhere by defeating BLANK of The Shocking Pirates. This causing the to deem Hiro as a threat that must be stopped. Hiro once again took shocking the World Government by raiding the BLANK Slave Traders to save a few of his crew mates and destroying the base on Grove 23 as a result. He then showed the entire World what he was made of by raiding G-21 for a friend and coming out alive after killing BLANK in the process. Now with a Guardrone at his side, he completely scared the World Government senseless. The World Government decided to get rid of Hiro and many other dangerous Majins and pirate crews all together by drawing them out by starting a war with the Majin Tribe, labeled as The Phoenix War, Hiro and his entire crew won with multiple others, and came out alive once more, resulting in the World Government to label Hiro as one of The Wild Generation due to his bounty exceeding 300,000,000. Dhahaka D. Knave Possibly one of the youngest first offenders of the Wild Generation, Knave received his first bounty as a young child, for stealing the Naga Naga no Mi right from the hands of a Marine, earning his first bounty of 100. Knave later reappeared on Harbinger Island, where he nearly destroyed the base and recruited a Marine into his pirate crew, earning him a bounty of '20,000,000. Knave and his crew were officially recognized after he publically destroyed three Marine warships and proceeded to escape into the Grand Line, netting him a bounty of 50,000,000. Incredibly, Knave and his crew seemed to drop off the grid, and some optimisic Marines thought they might be gone forever. That illusion was painfully shattered when the Marimo Pirates crashed the Marines' attacks on the Deathwatch organization, not only defeating the Marines that got in their way, but also proceeded to annighlate Deathwatch themselves, with Knave gaining special attention for the defeat of former Shichibukai Erik Khan. Following this, the Marimos seemed to vanish, and Knave's bounty rose to 120,000,000. A small incident occured on the iceberg island Frostbyte, where the Marimos clashed with Vice Admiral Sieghart and his group, but no bounty was added. Following numerous escapes, Hammer Troop assumed responsibility for the capture and destruction of the crew, ambushing them at Mock Town and abducting their recently earned sniper and weaponsmith, Nimbus, and taking him to the prized fortress G-13, hoping to lure the Marimos into attacking. The lure worked, but ended up backfiring when the crew managed to destroy the base's defenses, then proceeded to free Nimbus and defeat the Troop, with Knave gaining special attention for utterly defeating Vice Admiral Hammer, the defeat driving him to insanity and causing the officer to be relieved of duty. The Marimos themselves escaped scott-free, enraging the World Government, who raised Knave's bounty to 200,000,000. After numerous small incidents, Knave participated, along with his crew, in the now infamous Strong War, where he not only defeated a Vice Admiral, and even a giant, but also managed to assist in the destruction of a Pilotable Pacifista, before managing to escape again, earning him a bounty of 345,000,000. However, Knave and his crew would proceed to vanish, not to be seen for two years.... ''One Year Later '''Thoosa Thoosa's introduction to the general public came in the form of an announcement - by means of an article which she coerced a local newspaper into publishing - of the establishment of Crusade, a marine-pirate coalition which was committed to the destruction of Water Zero and other agents of corruption. Though the intent of the announcement may have been to direct a challenge towards Musashibō Uchibenkei, it primarily served as a warning to the World Government that Thoosa was dangerous enough to be willing to bring about a conspiracy as scandalous as cooperation between the Marines and a number of pirate crews. In a somewhat successful attempt to save face, the World Government declared the entirety of the article to be a hoax and even went so far as to prosecute the newspaper for allegedly slandering Thoosa. Though the World Government's choice-of-action may have prevented them from placing a bounty on Thoosa, it didn't prevent them from deciding to keep tabs on the adolescent cyclops. It was at this time that Thoosa would be labeled a gurentaika. At a much later date, Thoosa would assist then Rear Admiral Shinan in bringing a peaceful resolution to the Insurrection at Dyn'rak of all things. Initially, the World Government was perfectly willing to acknowledge Thoosa's contribution to Dyn'rak's newfound stability. (Un)fortunately for Thoosa, the World Government would then be dissuaded from doing so by a combination of Inuyasha's exposure of the World Government's cover-up of the existence of Crusade and Thoosa's not-so-little role in the Grey Knight's escape from the World Government's Special Duty Royal Task Force. Thus the World Government opted to demonize Thoosa by means of placing a bounty of 150,000,000 on her for her for "Detrimental Participation in the Insurrection at Dyn'rak", for technically her participation WAS detrimental to the warmongers. Not that the Average Joe needs to be informed of WHOM the participation was detrimental to. Simply that it was detrimental. As Crusade's vendetta with Water Zero and a large number of the other corrupt facets of the World Government continued to wreak an unprecedented amount of havoc on the World Government's reputation, World-Government-Commander-in-Chief Kong himself decided to up the ante by decreeing that Crusade was a Public Enemy to the World Government. Meaning that dealing with Crusade now fell within the jurisdiction of any and all personnel of the World Government as a whole, including civilians whom are considered to be capable enough to make a difference. It was at this point that the World Government were sure of the fact that Thoosa was a member of the Wild Generation, for she was the poster child for Crusade in terms of Crusade's pirate members. G-17 Marine Raid --- Timeskip --- The Wild Generation Member's Profiles Site Navigation Category:Groups Category:Wild Generation Category:UndeadHero